deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulgore
Fulgore is a character from the video game series, Killer Instinct. It previously fought Sektor in the 34th episode of Death Battle, Fulgore VS Sektor. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cyrax vs. Fulgore (Completed) * Fulgore vs Ardan * Fulgore VS Cyber Sub-Zero (Abandoned) * Fulgore VS Genesect (Completed) * Fulgore vs Dizzy (Completed) *'Fulgore vs. Labrys' (Completed) * Fulgore vs Noob Saibot (Completed) * Fulgore vs Predator (Completed) * Fulgore VS Reaper (Abandoned) * Fulgore Vs Nemesis * Fulgore vs. RoboCop * Fulgore VS Robot Mercenaries (Team Fortress Two) * Fulgore VS Scorpion * Fulgore vs The Terminator * Fulgore X Utsuho Reiuji (Completed) * Fulgore Vs. Zero * Indominus Rex VS Fulgore (Completed) * Mistral vs Fulgore * Omega VS Fulgore (Completed) * Smoke VS Fulgore * The Meta vs Fulgore (Completed) * Triborg VS Fulgore With Kilgore * Fulgore and Kilgore vs Sektor and Cyrax Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * General Grievous (Star Wars) * Genji (Overwatch) * Penny Polendina (RWBY) * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) * Stinger (Transformers) * [https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Tyrant_(Resident_Evil) Tyrant (Resident Evil)]'' '' * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) History Fulgore was the by product of Ultratech in way to keep their dominance of Earth strong. When manufacturing began, one executive wanted to test it's capabilities out by placing a model in the KI tournament. Unfortunately, it was so advanced no AI could keep control over it's body. Meanwhile, Eagle, while investigating Ultratech, was beaten by ARIA and kidnapped. His brain waves were copied and used as the basis for the combat AI of the Fulgore Mk. III. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 1.96 m / 6'5" *Weight: 249.5 kg / 550 Ibs *Manufacturer: Ultratech *Cyber-Soldier prototype *Artificial Intelligence based on Eagle *Mission: Kill Jago, counquer the world! *Owner of the Hype Beam Move Set *Plasma Claws *Plasma Storm *Eye Laser *Reflector *Cyber Dash *Cyber Port *Cloaking Device *Devastation Beam No Mercies *Turret Morph *Laser Site *Machine Morph *Terminator Reactor *Power source *Charges up through: **Activated charge **Auto-triple attacks **Instinct mode *Full charge required for Devastation Beam *Full charge increases speed & power Feats & Faults *+ Defeated T.J. Combo effortlessly *+ Defeated Orchid *+ Mind of a former KI Champion *- Beaten by Orchid & Jago together *- Had yet to defeat Jago *- Charging reactor severely opens up defenses Death Battle Info (Fanon) Move Set *Plasma Storm - Fulgore shoots out a plasma wave projectile from his claws. Can be done three times. *Eye Laser - Fulgore emits a laser from his eyes. Also can be performed in the air. *Reflector - Fulgore emits a reflective blue energy shield that surrounds his entire body granting him the ability repel projectiles that are thrown at him. *Cyber Dash - Fulgore moves at Quick Speed hitting the opponent with his plasma claw. *Cyber Port - Fulgore's body turns black, enabling him to reappear in front or behind the opponent. No Mercies *Turret Morph - Fulgore changes his head into a turret-like gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly. *Laser Site - Fulgore laser blasts the opponent to death. *Machine Morph - Fulgore changes into a battle machine and shoots the opponent repeatedly. *Terminator - Fulgore sends out a targeting light. Once it locks on, it obliterates the opponent'.' Reactor *Ultimate - boots opponent away, flies upward, charges and fires an even more powerful Devastation Beam Gallery Killer Instinct - Fulgore uppercutting T.J. Combo as seen in the Comic Book Version.png|Fulgore's uppercutting T.J. Combo as seen in the Comic Book Version Killer Instinct - Fulgore holding Spinal's Skull.png|Fulgore holding Spinal's Skull Killer Instinct - Fulgore at Chief Thunder's Stage.png|Fulgore at Chief Thunder's Stage Killer Instinct - Fulgore's information as seen for the first Killer Instinct Game.png|Fulgore's information as seen for the first Killer Instinct Game Killer Instinct - Fulgore fires off his Lazer Eyes at Glacius as he cuts his chest.png|Fulgore fires off his Lazer Eyes at Glacius as he cuts his chest Fulgore.gif|How Fulgore looked in Killer Instinct 2. Killer Instinct - Fulgore concept artwork for Killer Instinct 3.png|Fulgore concept artwork for Killer Instinct 3 Killer Instinct - Fulgore reactivates itself.png|Fulgore reactivates itself Trivia * Fulgore is the third Killer Instinct character on Death Battle, the first two being Riptor and Black Orchid. ** He is also the second Killer Instinct character on Death Battle to win, the first being Black Orchid. * Fulgore's info about being the "owner of the Hype Beam" refers to the nickname that the Fighting Game Community has given the Devastation Beam. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Playable Character Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Xbox Characters